Amusment Park Surprise
by Sufinlovee
Summary: What happens when Pyra goes to an amusement park with Russell? find out!


Pyra slid down a railing, jumping off gracefully at the end. She was going to the docks. But for one thing only. Not for the fish, but to see the pirate that lived down there. Pyra has always had a crush on Russell, ever since she first saw him, that stormy night. That was also the night they were both killed by flippy. luckily, they regenerated, unlike Pyras friend, Marsh. Shaking away the memory, the bounced along and up onto a dock. Then in one leap, onto a boat. "RUSSELL! YOU HERE?!" she hollard, over excited. "yar~! no need to hollar matey, im always here!" Russell called down from the crows nest. Looking upwards, Pyra caught a glimpse of him before she had to look away from the sun. Russell slid down the maskt, landing perfectly balanced infront of her "hi Russell!" she exclaimed, still over excited about something. "hello~! what brings you to my ship today Pyra?" he replied, acting like he didn't notice her excitment. The truth is, Russell has liked Pyra for some time, but was afraid to tell her out of frighteness. "LOOK! LOOK WHAT I GOT!" she squealed, holding up two tickets to a amusment park. "I WON THEM! ...i wanted to know if you wanted to come with me...?" she said, her voice suddenly dessapearing. "yar, of course ill go with ya!" he responded simply, while inside he was overjoyed at the thought of spending more time with her. Happily, Pyra clapped once, and grabbed his hand, taking off with her silver hair flying behind her. Surprised, Russell stumbled, crashing face first into the dock, bringing Pyra with him. "ow... sorry Pyra" he apologized, wiping some black dust from her face, then getting it off his own. "your not hurt, are you?!" Pyra claimed, looking him over. To her relief, he only had a small cut on his cheek. Russell stood up, as did Pyra, and they again started for the amusment park.

Russel was just getting off one ride, when Pyra was tugging him to the next. Surprisingly, nothing bad had happened yet, no blood, no deaths, no Flippy. "hey, slow down matey~ lets take a break from the rides, and get... um... how about cotton candy?" he said, the last part more of a question. "ohh i love cotton candy! then after that, we can go on the ferris wheel, right?!" she bounced with glee, and took off in the direction of the cotton candy stall, which was monitored by Lumpy. Over excited, she gave the money to Lumpy, got the cotton candy, and ran back to Russell. "i got it Russell!" she declared, holding the bag up in triump. Smiling, Russell gently took her hand, which made her blush lightly, something she rarely did, and led the way to the ferris wheel, both of them taking small bites of the cotton candy as they went.

Finally, they got to the front of the line, and climbed on the ferris wheel. As the went up, Pyra leaned over the edge, gazing down at people. "Russell look! i can see Truffles and Nutty and Cuddles!" Scooting closer to her, he looked where she was looking. He could see Nutty and Cuddles, but not Truffles. Then he heard metal creaking. Wrapping and arm around Pyras waist, He pulled her away from the edge. "C-careful, the metals creaking..." he murmured, holding onto her still. Pyra froze when she felt his arm around her, what made matters worse was that they were around her WAIST. Blushing somewhat darker, she wiggled in his grip, so she could face him. Russell looked away, and then looked back. Gathering all his courage, he quietly said" erm... Pyra... there's something i want to know" She looked up into his sea green eyes, and replied" y-yes...?" "i... um... i love... you..." he said, quickly covering , and looking away again. Pyras mouth gaped. [did he just say he loved me? im sure of it.]she thought. Gently pulling his sleeve, she managed to say" i love you too...!" before lips crashed into hers, claiming any other words. Pyra was stunned for several heartbeats, then kissed back, holding her breath. When Russell pulled away, she whined, not wanting to lose his warm, soft lips."yar~ i didn't think you thought of me any more than a friend, Pyra" he mumbled, stumbling over some of the words" i thought you just wanted me as a friend" she replied evenly, before twining their hands together, and getting another kiss, but shorter. They then had to get off the ferris wheel, but Handy, the ride operator, saw what was going on, and decided to let them have another ride. Pyra snuggled into Russell, laying her head on his shoulder,smiling even brighter.

(~after~)  
Pyra tugged Russell, or her new 'boyfriend' to yet another ride. the shipwreak. Russell froze, hating those kind of rides. Not that they scared him, but being a pirate, he never liked shipwreaks. _**/not finished yet, but still,**__ review~/_


End file.
